Erza Belserion of alvarez
by Mavis. V. Dragneel
Summary: What if Irene was born in ishga as the queen of flora but left and awhile later had erza in alavarz. It follows how Irene raised erza and how Irene meet zeref\emperor spriggan Rated T but might change it to M for the future
1. Chapter 1 the birth of a new belserion

life was never easy, especially this moment, but I new this moment was gonna be the best moment in my life, no one. believed it was possible, but I proved them wrong and then the man dressed in white entered.

"congratulations its a girl" he said, I smiled, "where is my daughter" I asked.

a young man walked up to me and gave me the baby, "she's here madam" he said, "don't be so highly when its just us, use my name" I ordered, "but my lady, fine but I will do so using what I think is appropriate" he said, "good, now start again" I requested, "here is your baby lady Elieen" he said.

yes this man is my servant, his name is korodeo however I shortened it to koro, he has been there for me ever since I feel pregnant, I know what your thinking and no, he is not the baby's father, though I wish he was, you see I was rapped 9 months ago, no one knows, if someone asked I'd say nothing, the baby was beautiful her little straight scarlet hair standed out, I took her and smiled, "she's like a rose, my dear daughter erza belserion" I said holding her, "that's a brilliant name my lady" koro said, "thank you" I replied.

I changed erza into baby clothes, and put her in a hospital coat, "okay so her birth was at 6:40AM X776 June 10th mother elieen belserion, father unknown and title, princess of fiora" said the nurse writing all of it down on her birth book, "yes but her being princess of fiora and me Queen stays secret, I shan't go back and never shall erza found out, the cover up are doing completely fine" I said, "yes lady elieen" they both replied,

a year later.

I was pushing my raise of sunshine to the park, she wasn't aloud at work until she was a little bit older, koro had gotten into the spriggan 12, no longer is he my slave, but now my husband, I got into work and I'm I'm in braidishs squad, she's really annoying, but everyone said I'll get used to it, I walked until I saw a bunch of police and people surrounding a area about 100 people and 80 police, I walked up with erza to see what was going on and then I heard a woman shout "what happened to them?" a police said, "just go home" ordered the police, "what's happened?" I asked a man next to me, "three members of the spriggan 12 have been stabbed and left at the front" said the man, "yea that's right apparently they was going to the south to visit ishiga" his wife said, "no way" I said, oh no the three members was...kiy braidish and Joey, "lady braidish!" I shouted, I pushed my way to the front, "where are you going" asked the police infront of me blocking me from seeing the body's "my name is elieen belserion, in braidishs squad" I said, he thought about me "fine but the pram stays here" he said, I nodded and picked erza up, they let me threw to my relief is was not braidish, to my horror it was..."koro!" I shouted, his lungs inside out, it was him and 2 other males.

i dropped to my nees erza was asleep and I held her tight in my arms tears falling from my eyes to his body "no you can't leave me, koro please wake up, you can't leave me!" I screamed tears rolling and rolling and rolling, he slightly opened his eyes and looked at me confused but then he shut them, "no keep your eyes open koro" I begged, ambulances along with braidish and august came, "what's going on?" august asked, but then he saw me, the 2 males and koro, "who is this woman?" asked August, "she's a girl in my squad Eileen belserion, I'm not sure about the child though" braidish said, "why was koro on the mission!" I yelled "what do you mean didn't he tell you he volunteered?" asked braidish, "no he said you was going" I replied "he lied to make sure you wouldn't worry, stop crying and get up, you are in a squad from a spriggan 12 we do not cry like children" august said without emotion, "how dare you... how dare you!" I shouted "have some respect the emperor chose him as a loyal member" said braidish,"oh screw your king! ive never met him, I have no respect for him I don't even know him, he's never hear so why is he meant to be king like!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry lord august for her rudeness, guard arrest her" ordered braidish, "yes mame" replied a guard "that won't be nesasery" but then there was a large sense of energy, never had I ever sensed something so strong, everyone shaked in fear that an enemy had aproched when august and braidish saw him they was confused to see a boy wearing a cape, god knows what he looked like, he walked up to me, he may be small but he seemed so BIG "who are you" I asked, "these three was asined to go to ishiga but ended going to death, your loyal and in your body you have a lot of magic although you don't know it, let it out" he ordered.

* * *

I wrote this story a long time ago, I believe it was around the chapter we found out Irene's and erzas relationship as daughter and mother anyway I wasn't gonna publish this but I am tanna give it a test, if I get 5 views I'll publish next two chapter's.


	2. Chapter 2 beginning of school and work

magic exploded out of my body, the boys magic sense had released all my hidden magic, it was so powerful it sent all the police and people flying, it also sent braidish and august back, he took his hood off, I didn't recognise him, "who are you" I asked,"listen up august and braidish " he said they bowed, "this woman, elieen is young but powerful august mark her as a member of the spriggan 12, she will have these threes squad, braidish you chose two members of your squad to fix everything up, this is approved by emperor spriggan" he said, it hit me his voice and looks look lime him, "your ze..." before I could finish he stopped me from saying anything, "yes but no one knows that, anyway how do you know that?" he, spriggan, zeref asked, "I was born in ishiga" I replied, "august help her lose her sad emotion" zeref ordered, "yes lord spriggan" he replied, I was confused lose an emotion impossible.

"sire she's just a brat, she's got rude issues as well" braidish said, "she's from ishiga she does not understand why we are the way we are, she has terrible emotions over something pity, she will learn to get over a single persons death, along with her daughter, the girl will be put in fighting school at early age 2" zeref said, "but spriggan no one has ever even went fighting school until they was 10!" braidish said, "enough braidish" august ordered, she silenced, "talking about the baby where is she?" asked zeref I reaveled her, she was sleeping on my chest, "what's her name?" he asked, "erza" I replied, "how old?" he asked, "a year" I replied, "I see she's steal to young, next year on her second birthday bring her to me i will probably steal be here" I said, he stood up and faced everyone they was shocked but cheered there king was home.

a bunch of ambulances took the body's away, I didn't look not wanting to face reality, August noticed this and took erza, "you shall not see her until there's no longer fear or sadness that effects you" he said handing erza to braidish, "but shes my daughter!" I protested, "so what? not my problem, if you love her you will hurry up before she gets any older" said august, "you can't do this, erza!" I yelled as braidish left holding erza, lord spriggan did not look he refused to, but why?

awhile later accurately a year later I was finished, no longer did I feel pity emotions like fear, sadness or any of that shit, i have learnt to control my magic and im really powerful, my two year old daughter erza is being returned to me, I sat on my thrown in my room smirking as the door was knocked on.

"come in" I called back, "Lady elieen your daughter" said braidish, she was holding erzas hand, erza seemed so different, she could walk and no longer looked like a baby, more like a toddler, "erza come here" I ordered, she hid behind braidish, then I noticed I must look scary for her, I'm in the shadows, I stood up and turned the lights on, "come to mummy" I said calmer.

erza looked up at me and let braidish's hand go, she walked up to me and signs she wants to be picked up, I pricked her up confused why she was smiling, "why is she smiling?" I asked braidish, "lady elieen this is what a baby is like, just ignore it, I trust you and that your now a motionless woman" said braidish, then she left.

I said down erza sat on a chair near my desk, only people who was to be killed would usually sit there.

"miss where am I?" erza asked, "you can talk? your in my squad, elieens squad" I replied, "why aren't I in braidishs squad" erza asked, "because she's only a theif, I am your mother, oh its the 11th, happy 2nd birthday erza" I smiled but then I remembered what lord spriggan said, I stood up and she walked over to me, "is something wrong?" asked erza, I grabbed her hand, " come with me" I said.

I took erza to lord spriggans room, surprisingly he had stayed in Alvarez for a long time, I knocked on the door then entered, "lady elieen, do you have your girl?" asked lord spriggan, "yes" I replied bringing erza in, "so this is the child you worked for day by day" said spriggan, "my lord forgive my language but I no longer understand why I worked so hard" I said, "erza you are going to this school" said spriggan as he gave her a image it was about a 2 minute walk from my real home in Alvarez, "will there be kids my age?" erza asked, "no only ten to 18 year olds" I replied.

"I shall watch over you on your first day, so don't worry about any one trying to hate on you" said spriggan, "sir how are you so good with children?" I asked, "I may tell you one day but not today" replied lord spriggan, "yes my lord" I replied, he stood up, "erza today we will go to your school show you what its like and you will spend an hour there then tomorrow you shall start the school" he said, erza looked up at him, "who are you?" she asked, I picked her up, "come on erza no time for questions" I said, spriggan took us to a school, we went into the class room with the youngest kids aged 9 or 10, they was so focused sitting on mats trying to find there inner magic spirit that they didn't look or move to see who it was, when there teacher saw she immediately stood up and that broke the children's focus looking straight at the teacher.

"lord spriggan, Lady elieen welcome, what do we owe such a visit?" she asked nervously, "for starters you can get rid of the formal language" I said, "please just continue" spriggan said, "my lord I was told there to be a new student tomorrow, please refused to tell me the gender, name and age who is it?" the teacher asked, "its a girl her name is erza and she is two" spriggan said, "two?! sir we can not possibly teach a two year old magic, my ten year olds can't even find there magic energy, let alone a two year old" said the woman, "let's put it to the test, erza go and sit with the other students" spriggan ordered, erza did as told sitting next to a girl and boy on a spare mat, "fine" she replied giving erza a test.

the teacher faced the class and she sat down "alright students like we just did close your eyes and look deep inside yourself and find your energy source" said the teacher even though she new no one was gonna be able to do it, they all shut there eyes, focus hit the room all over again, but after about 20 seconds a really strong and magic circle appeared on the floor not only did erza get her energy she's doing a spell without knowledge on what she was doing, weapons from all sorts raised in there air, everyone but spriggan, me and the teacher saw this, uh oh she's gonna hurt the over students

spriggan stood straight and released a tiny part of his magic, it broke everyone but erzas focus, "get out!" I yelled, every child ran out but they was smiling seeing such beauty, another girl about 8 and surprisingly she was 8 came out and put her mind on one thing, releasing her own magic, "child what are you?" before I could finish, lord spriggan put his arm out telling me to hush, "can't you tell this child has the ability to calm over people, she just figured this" said spriggan, his knowledge was unspoken, he was an incredible lord.

the girl made a circle surrounding erza and erzas magic tried to hit the girl but the girl blocked it, the girls magic calmed erzas magic and she then went back to normal, "what's going on why is everyone up?" erza asked, it seemed she forgot everything, "she's in" the teacher said shocked, "maybe this child is a good thing needed to the school"

erza was confused, she just shrugged and walked up to me, "my lord" I said, "yes elieen were going to look around the school now, come on erza" said spriggan, "what's your name" erza asked the girl, "eve" she replied, "I'm erza, nice to meet you" erza smiled she was like a beautiful angle sent from the gods, we went around the school and then we got her a uniform, it was a white T-shirt, not polo, she has a bright blue tie and dark blue blazer and dark blue skirt, awhile later we went home spriggan went to his castle.

* * *

I'm thinking of doing a story based on larcade and zeref mind you guys I've only read up to 524 please leave a comment on what you think


	3. Chapter 3 Mr belserion

the next day, erza was asleep in her own room, I had it prepared for awhile, I walked to her room and woke her up, "come on erza it's time to get ready" I said and picked her up, I took her to my room and helped her put her uniform and shoes on, I took her hand and walked her to school, "alright erza behave, I'll see you later" I said leaving her in her classroom.

I went to work, there was a meeting today, when I entered I saw I was late because everyone was there and they stared, "come in" spriggan said I smirked and sat In my seat next to august and spriggan, "as I was saying I am leaving today and putting the country in elieens hands until I get back" he sad, "are you doing to ishiga?" I asked, "yes, I need to cheek on something and look for my answer" he replied.

awhile later the meeting was over, by then it was time to pick erza up, when I did I told her spriggan was gonna be gone for awhile, she asked why and where, I said it didn't matter.

3 years later, erza new nothing of alvarez from my rules no one told her, lord spriggan steal hadn't returned, I walked erza to school she moved to the highest magic class, "erza were here" I said, "good bye mother" she said walking in.

I went to the castle and sat in the meeting room annoyed, braidish walked in, "what's up elieen?" she asked, "not much, hay braidish yesterday erza asked me what a daddy was, why do you think that?" I asked, "maybe she needs a father I mean, everyone in her class has one" braidish said but then she realized what she said, "ehhh sorry my lady, I didn't mean you should remarry" braidish said, "its fine I'm over koros death" I said but thought about what braidish said, I quickly sent a message to every 12 leaders, ordering to send all there boys who are single and virgins into my room, they did so as I went to my room, every boy was there, there was loads.

"first boy come in!" I yelled sitting on my throne, boy after boy after boy they was all crap, and some wasn't vergins, that was obvious from there magic, I almost felt like giving up, but then he came in, a boy with short spiky hair, he was strong, he had a six pack obviously, he was cute and a vergin, "whats your name?" I asked, "kit" he replied, "age" I said, "20" he replied, I was 19, yes I gave birth to erza at 14 so what, "do you like children?" I asked, "yes my lady" he replied, "what squad are you in" I asked, "yours madam" kiy replied, I stood up "I chose you" I said.

I gave him my number, "text me your number then ill tell you where to meet me" I said, I'm gonna go on a few dates with him before I marry or even fall in love with him.

I then walked out to pick erza up, when I did and took her home a text came it was his number, I arranged to meet him at a famous and posh restruant, it was tomorrow, when erza was at school.

the next day I meet with him while erza was at school, "good morning" he said, "don't act like I'm your leader today, act normal" I ordered, he nodes and to my surprise he did act normal, he was fun, kind and sweet, I couldn't help but smile, but what happened next was unexpected.

he took me to a lake in the forest, it was pretty, everything looked lively and friendly, we sat together watching the waterfall, but then we looked into each others eyes, forgetting who we was, forgetting I am his leader, we forgot it all, all we saw was another person who cared, leaning in I didn't notice how much this guy now meant to me, before we new it we was kissing, it took us by surprise, but we didn't stop, I felt as though I'd known him my hole life, we went to erzas school early and when it was finished erza came out, "who is he mum?" asked erza, "he's kiy" I replied, "I took her home, "go get some rest" I said, he kissed me, "I'll come here tomorrow an hour after erzas at school" he said, he then went home, I smiled.

5 years later erzas POV...

hello I'm erza belserion, I'm 10 I was walking home from school, ever since my mother married she changed from a loving mother to a lady, she no longer treats me like a daughter I went in, "good evening father, how was your day?" I asked seeing my father kiy, "erza its time you marry, your in college after all" said kiy, "sir I'm ten its illegal plus mother would never agree" i said, "she will, she agrees with everything I say" said kiy, "more like you brainwash her" I wispared, "what?" he said, "nothing sir" I replied quickly.

he looked at me then sighed, "anyway your mother won't be here until tomorrow she's on a mission to find something for the 12, so I've invited my brothers children to meet you, there all boys" said kiy, my 5 year old little brother came running out, "daddy I'm bored can I play football with you" asked kit, "of course" kiy said, he never played with me, he out me in a room with all my cousins in law, they was taught to be pervs, rapists thanks to there parents, I feel for them, theres tom 14, jay 11 and kadin 10, out of the boys kaiden was the less nastiest, so obviously I'd chose him, I have no choice, plus he's not like his parents.

at least that's what I thought, a month after I chose mother steal didn't know, father told me mother that I'm moving in with my uncle for awhile but truthfully he's forced me to live with kaiden, when I moved in I was close to finishing school, he had become violent and beat me up.

a month later I ran away and went home to my mother, "welcome home erza" said elieen, I cried and hugged her shouting everything my father did, he was kicked out and executed the next day, I was to scared to go school, thank the lords kaiden hadn't done anything sexual or married me, overwise this fear won!d increase, I'm so happy mums the leader of alvarez she can protect me, but steal I'm scared.

a week later I went back to school, no one was my friend only 2 people eve and a boy named Bradley, us three was the strongest kids in our year, eve 5years older then me, Bradley only 2years, we was all happy, when we went into class we was taught about light wizards and there cruel ways on what they did to dark wizards, what did we ever do, there evil I learnt to hate light wizards, they break laws and are nasty I hate people like that.

a month later my mother blanked me she seemed sad and broken but she didn't show it, I passed school on my 11th birthday, on that day my mother didn't even come to the graduation, she seemed to like me barely, she never ended up facing me or walking with me, but at home I saw her she was in the same corridor as me, "good afternoon mother" I bowed my head, she simply looked at me, "what do you want?" she asked, "nothing" I replied, "where's your brother?" mother asked, "he's at school, he has a extra class to attend because he's failing" I replied, she simply just looked away, "so this is it, this is what we've become, two people who can't even be close like a mother and daughter should" I mumbled but she could hear, I then ran out, she didn't come after me and I looked down and guess what happened next..

...

...

...

...

BANG!

...

...

...

...

yes I was hit by a car, I was rushed to hospital and fainted...mother...

* * *

that's all for now, the guest Haku thank you for the suggestion on the story what if anthology by snakeboy33 I have already read that book and I to suggest others read it.💗


	4. Chapter 4 the princes of alvares

**morning lovely people, i am soooo sorry for taking my time to write this, to be honest i have been in hospital for a few months and so i did not have access to my computer, but here it is.**

* * *

erza's pov...

i woke up in so much pain, my back is aching, i cannot feel my legs and all i can see is a blur of white from a celing, then my vision came more clear and i saw a doctor or two, the smell of blood was horribly strong and my heart raced as fear possessed my body, a doctor sat next to me while i laid on the bed, "can you...hear me?" she asked, it was almost hard to understand but i was able to, slowly nodded, "try to talk, it is better if you try and keep your body still, we have contacted your mother and shes trying her best to get here" said the doctor.

and all of a sudden my vision blurred again and i fell asleep.

when i awoke i saw my mother crying over me, she was alone and when she saw my eyes open she quickly hugged me still crying, "what...h..happened?" i asked weakly, "you have been in a coma for about two weeks, they was about to turn of all the machines trying to safe you...i am soo sorry, i have been a rubbish mother, please forgive me, i ...its my fault you was... a sad child...i thought if i left you alone you would forget about kiy and finally be a happy child..." said mum, tears fell from my cheeks as i hugged her, "i love you mum, why would being with you bring me pain? kiy is not you, without you...i don't know what i'd do" i cried out.

no 11 year old should have to deal with this, but i am not a normal 11 year old and so i can take this, i love my mother more then anything and she is only human, we all make mistakes, i could NEVER hate her, "lets go home mommy" i said, "not yet baby, the doctor needs to cheek on you one more time, and don't worry, your legs can walk we was able to get some who has mastered fixing peoples bones magic, don't worry i will be by your side for as long as you need me" my mother said wiping away my tears and kissing my forehead.

after 5 minutes a doctor came and gave me some cheeks, i was aloud to go home with mum after about two hours, once we got home, kit's baby sitter left, kit was already asleep, "will you be alright to go to bed?" asked mum with a hint of concern, "yes i'll be fine" i clarified, i went to bed and to my surprise i crashed straight to sleep.

end erzas pov...

the next day erza was awoken by loud cheers by the empire, she rushed out of bed and went to invels room, she let herself into his room and woke him up, "invel the city is shouting really loudly" said erza, kit walked in after her and complained about the exact same thing, invel zoomed up, "no..it can't be.." said invel rushing out of his bed, "you two out while i get changed" said invel, they left him.

after about 5 minutes invel rushed out and rang a bell, all of the 12 rushed out, "is it really?" asked august, "the only way we can tell is by going out" said irene, "mother whats happening?" asked erza, "you'll see" irene smiled.

the 12 rushed out side, irene held kit and erzas hands and they watched the city cheer, "it's really him" said bradish, as there emperor approached the castle, "emperor Spriggan!" the 12 yelled happily, even though they was called the spriggan 12, there was only 11 members at the moment, weirdly this time there emperor was NOT alone, he had a boy about 16 years old on the left of his side and he had another boy about 10 on his right, "your majesty who are these two young men?" asked invel as zeref stopped infront of him, "it's nice to see you to invel... well who is this one" asked spriggan noticing erza, "erza belserion" said august, "oh, well haven't you grown to look like your mother" said zeref, "i am sorry, who are you?" asked erza politely, "emperor spriggan of alvarez" said elieen, "but i thought you ran alvarez" said erza, "no i was taking his place in his absence, but i am curious who are those boys with you your majesty?" asked elieen.

zeref walked in and sat on a chair, "come here boys" said zeref, "you can't boss me about" said the 10 year old even though he stood right next to the emperor after being told what to do, "this one who looks like the 16 year old is larcade dragneel by only son, truthfully he was born 100 years ago, and this pinky is natsu dragneel he to may look 10 years old however i can assure you he is not, he is my brothewr from 400 years ago" said zeref.

...

...

...

.

"YOUR BROTHER AND SON! 400 AND 100! WHAT THE HELL, WHY DOES YOUR FAMILY LOOK SOOOOOOOO YOUNG!" asked the 12 # they yelled really loud, "OWWCH! you just killed my ears" natsu, zeref's younger brother yelled, "i have a bad feeling about this" said august, "so i'm not the only one" irene wispered to august, "his majesty is not acting normal, we must find out the truth" august wispered back, "kit, erza go and say hi to natsu and larcade, me and uncle august have gotta go somewhere" said irene, "IM not YOUR brother OR there UNCLE" said august, elieen just dragged him away

* * *

YAY i did it, BTW guys i was away for so long that all my stories i wrote have deleted so i am making this all up and it is different to what i originally wrote for this story, peace and thanks for reading todays chapter.

PS should i continue?


	5. Note

Hello guys do you think I should continue?

Be completely honest.

And if so does anyone have any ideas.


End file.
